Brendam: There and Back Again
There and Back Again: A Pony's Tale by Rey is a 2023 drama musical epic film and a sequel to Brendam: The Movie. The film features an ensemble cast that includes Aziz Azarni, Simon Pegg, Josh Gad, Angelina Jolie, Liam Neeson, Jason Alexander, Bill Hader, Karen Gillan, Frank Oz, Kevin Hart, Johnny Depp, Keegan-Micheal Key, Jack Black and Dwayne Johnson. It also features Benedict Cumberbatch, Stephen Fry, Nick Kroll, Frank Welker, Michael Imperioli, Christina Applegate, Anna Faris, Amy Poehler and Richard Kind. Plot Cast *Simon Pegg as Finn, a weasel *Angelina Jolie as Rey, a pony *Dwayne Johnson as Bernard, a man who vanishes from Brendam and Rey's mentor *Liam Neeson as The Supreme Leader Snoke, an ape *Frank Oz as McPhee, a beast and the Republic pilot *Frank Welker as Chewie, a septopus and Bernard's right-hand man *Keegan-Micheal Key as Eddie Ren, a tiger and Snoke's sidekick *Benedict Cumberbatch as Karl, a selfish ring-tailed lemur and a mad scientist. *Nick Kroll as Sheriff of Brendam, a wolf and the Sheriff of Brendam *Stephen Fry as Lord Ascot, the king of Brendam *Karen Gillan as Olivia, Bernard's wife *Martin Short as Jacob Marley, an old man and Snoke's general *Johnny Depp as Duke of Brendam, Lord Ascot's servant (later Snoke's henchman) *Bill Hader as BB-8, McPhee's pet lion *Leo Bill as Hamish Ascot, Lord Ascot's son *Josh Gad as Alfred, a fanaloka and Bernard's butler *Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi, a rabbit and Bernard's posthumous first mentor who died during the events of Brendam 2 *Michael Imperioli as Frankie, a lion, captain of the guards and Ben's lackey, who is killed by Rey at the first part of the middle of the film *Aziz Azarni as Luca, Eddie's snake "left-hand, right-hand man", with a tendency to state the obvious much to Eddie's annoyance. *David Krumholtz as Grand Moff Tarkin, a pig and Eddie's partner *Jason Alexander as Mort Snape, a mean terrorist and Rey’s former best friend *Kevin Hart as Joe, a racoon and Toto's friend and partner and one of Olivia's partners *Jenny Slate and Eddie Izzard as Becca and Abner, security guards of Snoke. *Jack Black as Toto, a tree-like humanoid and Joe's best friend and partner and one of Olivia's partners *Christina Applegate as Rosita, a chippette *Anna Faris as Meena, a chippette and Rosita's assistant *Amy Poehler as Ash, a chippette and Rosita's assistant *Richard Kind as Steven, a cheetah *Scarlett Johansson as Captain Phasma, a pony and Olivia's (later Bernard's) general *Mandy Patinkin as Aye the Grand Vizer, Bernard's grand vizer *Kevin Micheal Richardson as Bill, Eddie's bodyguard *David Krumholtz as Ross, Eddie's bodyguard *Taye Diggs as Carlos, a troll and the leader of Rivendell (a place where all the villains reform) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Chauncey, a white rabbit *Kristin Chenoweth as Helga, Zig Zag's wife and one of Carlos' men *Hank Azaria as Zig Zag, Helga's wife, Bernard's former best friend and one of Carlos' men *Dan Folger as Yummo Wickersham, leader of the Wickershams *Frank Welker as Wickershams, Eddie's former henchmen Trivia *The First Order's chant is "Ha-ruh!" *The plot and script are based on Monsters University, Alice in Wonderland (1985 film), Shark Tale, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Batman: Under the Red Hood and Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Rey has Michael "Mike" Wazowski, Alice, Oscar, Bruce Wayne / Batman and Rey's moves and lines. Finn has James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, The White Rabbit, Angie, Robin and Finn's moves and lines. McPhee has Don Carlton, The March Hare, Sykes and Poe Dameron's moves and lines. Toto has Terri Perry, The King of Hearts, Ernie and C-3PO's moves and lines. Joe has Terry Perry, The Queen of Hearts, Bernie and R2-D2's moves and lines. Bernard has Luke Skywalker, The Mad Hatter, The Red Queen and Lenny Lino's moves and lines. Alfred has Art, The White Queen, Sykes, Maz Kanata, Alfred Pennyworth and Rose Tico's moves and lines. Eddie has Johnny J. Worthington III, Don Edward Lino, Kylo Ren, The White Knight and Jason Todd / Red Hood's moves and lines. Mort Snape has Randall "Randy" Boggs, Lola, Joker and DJ's moves and lines. Supreme Leader Snoke has Dean Abigail Hardscrabble, The Jabberwocky, Nightwing and Supreme Leader Snoke. BB-8 has Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, The Dormouse and BB-8's moves and lines. Frankie has The Dormouse and Frankie's moves and lines. *On February 9, 2018, Elton John reported that he, Tim Rice, and Beyoncé would create a new song for the end credits of the film. Tv.Tropes *Bittersweet Ending: Rey stops Eddie by putting him in a tiger head. Rey sets him free and Bernard reunites with his son. At the final scene, they have a happy ending. *Captain Obvious: Luca. *Dance Party Ending: Queen Rey makes her way to her castle and enters the grand banquet hall, where the tables are set for a royal feast. Finn appears and, with Rey, sings To the Looking Glass World. During the song, more guests arrive, including the White Council, Alfred, Olivia, the reformed First Order, Luca, Ben, Bernard, McPhee, BB-8, Toto and Joe. As the film ends, they all raise their glasses "to Queen Rey's health". *Disney Death: Luca is defeated when he tries to fight Snoke in the climactic scene, but turns up alive and well among the characters who dance with Rey in the end. Gallery the_hobbit-there_and_back_again.jpg|Title card of all the teaser trailers and the theatrical release trailer Songs Category:Brendam main characters